Connectors with multiple pin contacts may include capacitors for filtering out high frequency noise passing through some of the pin contacts. The connectors may also provide a direct ground connection for a pin contact, and may allow signals to pass through a contact without grounding or capacitive filtering. A number of different arrangements have been proposed, which involve the need for soldering and other relatively difficult operations, and which result in a connector of only moderate reliability and strength which cannot withstand abuse. A connector which could contain numerous pins in a connector of small size, with selected pins being capacitively filtered, grounded, or neither filtered nor grounded, all in an arrangement which enabled relatively low cost and very rugged fabrication and repair, would be of considerable value.